Brother Be’Bop/Personality and Relationships
Personality Brother Be’Bop comes off as one of the most laid back and flamboyant members of the Halloween crew. He likes to give big and flashy entrances like a normal music star; Brother Be’Bop seems to speak with a bit of showman’s speech. Giving overly long gestures, poses and other attributes that makes him somewhat comical. However Brother Be’Bop speaks also in a Southern accent, when he normally speaks to others. He is very loud, somewhat crude, and rude and oddly enough is more of a pacifistic man. He doesn’t really want to fight others, he does fight when needed. Brother Be’Bop has an odd habit overly using the word “Funk”, every other word almost is “Funk”. He also has a signature laugh “Dejahahaha” and even a catchphrase which is “Funk-a-Dunks”. Often he addresses his fans as the “Funk-a-Dunks”, the real meaning behind this is still unknown. But Brother Be’Bop does often even address his enemies as “Funk-a-Dunks”. He did address Smoker by that and he thought of it as and insult but Brother Be’Bop told him that when someone earns his respect of such he calls them that. Of course he could be bluffing as well, since Brother Be’Bop is a big gambler. Brother Be’Bop loves to play dice themed games; of course he is a cheat and doesn’t want to admit it. He is a bit of a sore losers, shown when he had lost a game of dice to some young gun. He had flipped the table over and as such he was drawn into a fight, which he did go into. Brother Be’Bop has an odd habit of dancing as well as he uses his devil fruit powers, often getting others to think that he is mocking them. But most times he thinks nothing of his opponents and just wants to have fun, so in turn he does have some pride. Brother Be’Bop is very greed, shown when he had stolen thousands of belis from a charity he was doing. Of course as a star he wants to make himself look good, even to this day Brother Be’Bop is trying as much as he can to get more fame and publicity for him. Relationships Crew Among the crew, Brother Be’Bop seems to be on good terms with them. He will fight alongside of them, he even will perform for them and they do seem to enjoy it. He often sings a song called “This is Halloween”, which the crew loves. He seems to get along with Izumo the most and Mr. All Saints Day. Brother Be’Bop is said by the crew members to the voice of the crew, since he is very load and even addresses some of them as Funk-a-Dunks. Samhain D. Miedo Samhain had liked Brother Be’Bop because of his style and his music, performing and thieving skills. Brother Be’Bop respect his captain and is on board with the whole Halloween Era plan, Samhain had made a promise that. He will make sure that Brother Be’Bop will perform alongside Izumo and the rest of the Kubaki division over the bodies of their enemies. Izumo Both Izumo and Brother Be’Bop being very load and crude. Izumo respects Brother Be’Bop and seems to like his devil fruit powers. Brother Be’Bop likes Izumo and his showmanship, with both of them being the same. They do the best fighting together. Mr.Bow Bows Brother Be’Bop loves Mr.Bow Bows sense of humor, for what he does to others. Brother Be’Bop has gain the respect of Bow Bows from the first hand battle they were in fighting side by side. Kabuki Division The rest of the Kabuki division members, he often addresses as Funk-a-Dunks telling them in long flamboyant speeches. To show the strength of the division and for the new Era of Halloween, of course he also likes to play dice games with the members of the division and he seems to always win. Enemies Brook Even thought they have never met themselves, but it was their as Brother Be’Bop puts it. Their careers are enemies, during those two years. Brother Be’Bop and Brook’s music were rivaling in many different places, Brother Be’Bop was determined to make sure his music had out did Brooks. However, Brother Be’Bop refers to Brook as a shack of bones and Brook often does refer to Brother Be’Bop as the old gas bag. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages